Pewdiepie's adventures with Gorillaz
by nscott144
Summary: H-how's it goin bros. my name is Pewdiepie and I have an amazing adventure to tell you. Its got all my friends Mangaminx, Cryaotic, Markiplier, Yamimash, and cinnamon toast ken. i cant tell you much it would ruin the surprise but all i can tell you is that we befriend the Gorillaz. I cant wait for you to read the story
1. Chapter 1

_ "H-hows it going Bros" I started "My name is Peeewdie and welcome to another episode of . . ." . Someone suddenly knocked on my door vigorously and i had to stop my video recording to answer it._

_ "Coming" I opened the door to an excited Markiplier holding 7 tickets in his right hand and his chest in his left. his glasses had almost fallen off his face before he pushed them up he was wheezing so hard i think his chest was about to explode. he could barely pull out the words "Hey Felix" _

_ "What's wrong Mark and How'd you get here" _

_ I . . . Ran . . . all the way. . . c-can I sit down" I let Mark in and he sat down to catch his breath. He was so red that his face looked like it was about to fall off. he finally spoke "Guess what" _

_"what" I wasn't so surprised Mark really didn't need to be talking right now._

_" I JUST GOT TICKETS TO GORILLAZ ON SATURDAY NIGHT"i couldn't believe what I was hearing. Gorillaz. On saturday night I almost jumped out of my skin._

_"Really that's awesome "_

_"Yep and Minx Yami, Cry, and ken are coming too" He held up the tickets again._

_ "When does the concert start" _

_ "8 Sharp" _

_"Great I'll so be there" Mark handed me the ticket and walked out the door. __I couldn't wait to go to that concert .I packed all my stuff that I would need to go then I got a call from somebody.I answered it with a "Hello"_


	2. Chapter 2

___Chapter 2_

___"Hey Pewds Its mangaminx" a girl was on the phone I really didn't know what she looked like but she was cool to hang around. I answered her back "Sup minx"_

___"Nothing much its just that Mark came over with 5 tickets and said that We were going to a gorillaz concert and he said you were going to" I listened to her while thinking He's very quick. _

___ "Pewds PEWDS are you even listening to me" I snapped out of it and said the words " Yeah Now continue _

___ "I've never even heard of the gorillaz until now can you tell me about them" _

___ "sure". So I told her about the Gorillaz and their backstories and how they've never performed in a while then I got another call from someone else.(Bet you its yamimash) I said to myself ._

___ "Hold up Minx got another call. see you at the concert."_

___ "Yeah sure" Minx hung up and I answered the second call "Hello"_

___ "Sup Pewds Its Aaron"_

___" GENIUS PEWDS STRIKES AGAIN" I accidently yelled _

___ "What" Yami said confused._

___"Nothin So did you get a ticket from Mark" _

___"W-wait. How did you know"_

___"Just a hunch" I shrugged my shoulders. I sat down because I had a feeling that this was going to go on forever ._

___ " He just barged in all out of breath and said that I had to see this band and handed me the ticket. I think it was called gorillaz"_

___" Yep and I have a feeling that I'm going to get a call from Ken in three . . . Two . . . One" A beep came from my phone and I told Yamimash that I would get back to him alter and hung up on him. I answered the phone and a voice answered before I could even say "Hello"._

___"Guess what I got a ticket from . . . " _

___ "Mark"_

___"How did you know" Then we talked about how that was really strange that he just bursted into our homes and talked about taking us to this concert 'We just have to see'. Of course I was excited to go to a Gorillaz concert but Ken wasn't as happy as I was. But we all have our opinions._

* * *

___Chapter 3 2D_

___ "I Don't even see this character to be funny" Murdoc yelled out. _

___ As usual noodle cursed him out in japanese. She was a total fangirl of Pediepie and markipliper and all those other people. To me Pewds screams like a girl and is very Jackass material. these people make total fools of themselves and get paid for it too. man they must get paid a lot just to play video games. My dream to play video games and get paid for it too._

___ "You hush" noodle finally said. she walked out of the room_

___ "You must've hurt her feelings" I started to say _

___ "Oh hush, she'll get over it"_

___ "That's what you said about Paula" I said " and look where she is now"_

___ "yeah Yeah Whatever"_


	3. Chapter 3

_Chapter 1_

_"H-hows it going Bros" I started "My name is Peeewdie and welcome to another episode of . . ." . Someone suddenly knocked on my door vigorously and i had to stop my video recording to answer it._

_"Coming" I opened the door to an excited Markiplier holding 7 tickets in his right hand and his chest in his left. his glasses had almost fallen off his face before he pushed them up he was wheezing so hard i think his chest was about to explode. he could barely pull out the words "Hey Felix"_

_"What's wrong Mark and How'd you get here"_

_I . . . Ran . . . all the way. . . c-can I sit down" I let Mark in and he sat down to catch his breath. He was so red that his face looked like it was about to fall off. he finally spoke "Guess what"_

_"what" I wasn't so surprised Mark really didn't need to be talking right now._

_" I JUST GOT TICKETS TO GORILLAZ ON SATURDAY NIGHT"i couldn't believe what I was hearing. Gorillaz. On saturday night I almost jumped out of my skin._

_"Really that's awesome "_

_"Yep and Minx Yami, Cry, and ken are coming too" He held up the tickets again._

_"When does the concert start"_

_"8 Sharp"_

_"Great I'll so be there" Mark handed me the ticket and walked out the door. __I couldn't wait to go to that concert .I packed all my stuff that I would need to go then I got a call from somebody.I answered it with a "Hello"_

* * *

___Chapter 2_

___"Hey Pewds Its mangaminx" a girl was on the phone I really didn't know what she looked like but she was cool to hang around. I answered her back "Sup minx"_

___"Nothing much its just that Mark came over with 5 tickets and said that We were going to a gorillaz concert and he said you were going to" I listened to her while thinking He's very quick. _

___ "Pewds PEWDS are you even listening to me" I snapped out of it and said the words " Yeah Now continue _

___ "I've never even heard of the gorillaz until now can you tell me about them" _

___ "sure". So I told her about the Gorillaz and their backstories and how they've never performed in a while then I got another call from someone else.(Bet you its yamimash) I said to myself ._

___ "Hold up Minx got another call. see you at the concert."_

___ "Yeah sure" Minx hung up and I answered the second call "Hello"_

___ "Sup Pewds Its Aaron"_

___" GENIUS PEWDS STRIKES AGAIN" I accidently yelled _

___ "What" Yami said confused._

___"Nothin So did you get a ticket from Mark" _

___"W-wait. How did you know"_

___"Just a hunch" I shrugged my shoulders. I sat down because I had a feeling that this was going to go on forever ._

___ " He just barged in all out of breath and said that I had to see this band and handed me the ticket. I think it was called gorillaz"_

___" Yep and I have a feeling that I'm going to get a call from Ken in three . . . Two . . . One" A beep came from my phone and I told Yamimash that I would get back to him alter and hung up on him. I answered the phone and a voice answered before I could even say "Hello"._

___"Guess what I got a ticket from . . . " _

___ "Mark"_

___"How did you know" Then we talked about how that was really strange that he just bursted into our homes and talked about taking us to this concert 'We just have to see'. Of course I was excited to go to a Gorillaz concert but Ken wasn't as happy as I was. But we all have our opinions._


End file.
